A Weird Box
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: <html><head></head>"Bagaimana kalau kita buka saja kotak ini?" tanya Sakura antusias.  "Kau buka ketika sudah agak jauh saja. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kita ketahuan,"  Sakura menurut sambil memperhatikan kotak aneh itu. Mind to RnR?</html>


Disclaimer: It`s Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship

Warning: canon, gaje, ancur, garing. Bertaburan typo dimana-mana Paraaahhh…

Lagi stress jadi tiba-tiba aja bikin fic. Setelah sadar dan.. eng.. ing.. eng.. jadilah fic ini. Yah, daripada bengong, mending publish aja. Gomeeen kalo terlalu ancur.

-Aya Harukawa fic-

Don`t like? Don`t read it!

* * *

><p><strong>A Weird Box<strong>

Sakura menatap orang yang akan ditugaskan bersamanya. Shikmaru dan Chouji. Harusnya Ino yang berada disini. Karena Ino sedang menderita luka yang lumayan parah akibat tugasnya kemarin. Jadinya dia yang kini dikirim bertugas bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru.

Tugas mereka tergolong mudah. Karena hanya mengantarkan sebuah bingkisan ke Sunagakure. Bingkisan itu berbentuk kotak dan dengan hiasan yang agak lebay disisi kanan kirinya. Sakura, Chouji, dan Shikamaru menatap aneh pada bingkisan itu.

_Apa sih isinya?_ Batin Sakura.

_Kotak yang aneh._ Batin Chouji yang ternyata bisa juga memikirkan hal lain selain _potato chips._

_Cih, mendokusei._ Tidak perlu penjelasan. Sudah pasti Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga yang sedari tadi cengo mengelilingi bingkisan itu kini mulai tersadar. Shikamaru segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Diikuti oleh Chouji dan Sakura.

"Hei, kau tahu apa isinya?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru.

Yang ditanya menggeleng cepat. Sakura kemudian beralih bertanya pada Chouji. Yang langsung dengan jawaban gelengan juga. Sakura menghela napas. Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa apapun yang terjadi bingkisan itu tidak boleh jatuh ataupun rusak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita intip?" tanya Sakura yang tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Kalau kau mau dimarahi. Terserah kau saja," kata Shikamaru yang tidak peduli pada kelakuan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Karena idenya mendapat persetujuan dari Shikamaru. Chouji mengangguk saja. Tampaknya dia juga tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin merasa remeh karena mendapat tugas yang mudah.

"Tetapi, bisakah kau membukanya ketika sudah agak jauh. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko ketahuan," kata Shikamaru yang rupanya ikut penasaran juga.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk sesaat.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Ketika sudah agak jauh dari desa. Mereka bertiga berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat alias untuk melihat isi bingkisan itu. Sakura terlihat sangat antusias.

"Siap?" dia bertanya pada Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Yah, sebenarnya hanya Shikamaru yang mengangguk karena Chouji sudah sibuk sendiri dengan _potato chips_ yang baru dibukanya. Lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Satu," kata Sakura untuk menambah efek dramatis. Semburat urat muncul di dahi Shikamaru.

"Dua," Sakura menyeringai.

"Tiga," kata Sakura. Namun, dia belum juga membuka bingkisan itu.

"Empat," Shikamaru mencoba untuk bersabar. Padahal dia paling malas dengan acara pembukaan yang panjang dan bertele-tele seperti ini.

"Lima," Mata Shikamaru membulat ketika mendengarnya.

"Enam,"

Tetapi, bukannya membuka kotak itu, Sakura malah meneruskan hitungannya. Semburat urat kembali bermunculan di wajah Shikamaru. Sakura sepertinya menikmati kelakuannya mengerjai Shikamaru.

"Hei, kau mau belajar menghitung atau mau membuka bingkisan ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura melotot pada Shikamaru kemudian tertawa lebar. Puas mengerjai Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Tuan Pemarah. Bisakah kau bersabar sebentar? Aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita," kata Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu. Makanya kusuruh kau untuk cepat membukanya," balas Shikamaru.

Sakura memonyongkan mulutnya. "Cih, dasar tukang perintah,"

"Kalau ada Naruto kau lebih terlihat dewasa, Sakura," kata Shikamaru.

"Kalau ada Temari kau lebih terlihat menyenangkan, Shikamaru," balas Sakura.

Dan terjadilah tatap-menatap diantara mereka berdua –bukan dalam artian romantis-. Tetapi tatapan sinis. Shikamaru tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura bisa menjadi begitu menyebalkan hari ini.

"Kau begitu aneh hari ini," kata Shikamaru sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Yah, beginilah keadaanku jika tidak tidur semalaman. Baka-Naruto!" Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk musuh yang akan segera menampakkan sosoknya.

"Oh, aku tahu, kau cemburu," tebak Shikamaru.

Musuh mereka yang hanya seorang mulai melancarkan serangan ke arah Sakura. Sakura bergerak untuk menghindarinya. Kemudian melancarkan serangan balasan. Shikamaru berusaha melakukan `Kagamane no Jutsu` miliknya untuk membuat musuh terperangkap.

Tetapi, musuh mereka dapat menghindar. Dia memiliki kecepatan yang lumaya hebat rupanya.

"Aku tidak CEMBURU!" kata Sakura.

_._

_Flashback_

_Sakura sedang pulang dari kantor Hokage dan melihat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan Hinata sambil tertawa. Semenjak itu dia jadi tidak dapat tidur pulas sampai pagi ini. Sehingga mood-nya menjadi amat sangat jelek._

_End of flashback_

_._

"Terserah kau sajalah. Chouji!" panggil Shikamaru.

Chouji yang semenjak tadi sibuk memakan _potato chips-_nya terlonjak kaget dan segera membantu Shikamaru.

Sakura sibuk beradu kunai dengan musuhnya dan Chouji mencoba menyerang dari belakang. Tetapi, lagi-lagi dia dapat menghindari serangan dari Sakura dan Chouji. Selain kecepatan dia juga memiliki insting yang kuat.

"Kapan kita lakukan Ino-Shika-Chou?" tanya Chouji pada Shikamaru.

Yang sukses membuat Sakura melorot. "Maaf ya kalau aku bukan Ino!"

"Kalau begitu pakai ini saja," Chouji memberikan wig yang persis seperti milik Ino.

Sakura berteriak di telinga Chouji. "Aku kan tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu milik Ino!"

Chouji menepuk kepalanya. Baru sadar dengan tindakan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Sakura menggeram kesal pada Chouji.

Shikamaru menangkis serangan musuh yang dilayangkan pada Sakura dan Chouji yang sedang berdebat ria.

"Tsk.. Mereka malah lupa pada apa yang sedang mereka hadapi," kata Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah Sakura dan Chouji.

Karena Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari musuhnya. Dia mendapat luka gores di pipinya. Shikamaru mundur sebentar, sepertinya stamina miliknya telah habis. Dia tampak sangat kelelahan. Musuhnya tersenyum senang. Dan segera menyerang kembali Shikamaru yang kini terlihat begitu tidak berdaya.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi musuh itu dapat melukai Shikamaru. Namun, kemudian dia malah tidak bisa bergerak. Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau kira aku selemah itu, ya?" tanya Shikamaru. Dibelakangnya Sakura dan Chouji malah sedang berduel.

"Sakura, Chouji. Kalian butuh pelampiasan bukan?" tanya Shikamaru pada kedua temannya yang sedang adu jotos itu.

Sakura dan Chouji mengangguk senang. Sambil mendekati musuh mereka yang sedang terkena `Kagamane no Jutsu` milik Shikamaru, mereka memasang wajah seram luar biasa.

"HEAHHH!" Sakura memulai pukulan pertamanya. Diikuti dengan Chouji.

Shikamaru memegang bagian wajahnya yang terluka dan melihat musuh mereka sudah babak belur. Seringai puas tergambar di wajah Sakura dan Chouji.

"Ayo, kita antarkan ini ke Sunagakure," kata Shikamaru.

Lalu mereka bertiga melanjutkan tugas. Lupa akan rencana awal mereka untuk membuka bingkisan itu.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

Sebelum pulang ke Konoha, Shikamaru menyempatkan jalan-jalan sebentar bersama Temari. Sakura bersuit-suit ria dan diikuti pelototan super dari Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Menyenangkan?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Dan terus melaju di samping Chouji, yang akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak diam.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

Gaara membuka bingkisan itu. Temari dan Kankurou mencoba untuk mengintip isinya.

"A..Apa itu, Gaara?" tanya Temari ngeri.

Gaara menghembuskan napas berat. "Sepertinya mereka menjatuhkannya tadi. Kue ini tidak dapat dimakan lagi,"

Ketika Kankurou mencoba untuk membuangnya, sebuah surat terjatuh.

_Ini kue dengan bahan rahasia yang kau minta._

_Jika bentuknya hancur, buang saja._

_Bahan rahasianya tidak akan bekerja jika kue itu hancur._

_Sign,_

_Godaime._

"Hei, Gaara! Bahan rahasia apa yang ada di dalam kue ini?"

"Hanya penambah cakra. Jika kue ini berhasil. Ini dapat menjadi diproduksi menjadi pil penambah cakra," ujar Gaara sambil membuang napas. "Namun, sepertinya gagal,"

Kankurou dan Temari saling bertatapan.

"Yah, gagal lagi deh," ujar Gaara sayup-sayup.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

Terlalu aneh ya?

Yah, ginilah kalo orang lagi stress bikin fic. Gak jelas. Nekad aja..

Gomen kalo udah bikin mata kalian kjaid sakit gara-gara baca fic yang gaje abis ini. Huuu.. Huuu..

Biar bisa intropeksi dan jadi gak terlalu gaje lagi. Mohon banget ya, review-nya..


End file.
